


where is my mind

by hendersons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Background Relationships, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Yue (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), M/M, Recreational Drug Use, basically idk what else to tag this, basically lots of gay people, minus katara she is the token straight, no beta we die like jet, shitty grammar, songfic maybe idk, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendersons/pseuds/hendersons
Summary: "dude, there's absolutely no way aliens don't exist- like just fucking think about it... this universe is big as hell bro, we haven't even explored our galaxy fully. for all we know... we could be the aliens""woah"orthe gaang & co get absolutely fucking faded and they're just like... damn life is a thing
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	where is my mind

**Author's Note:**

> sort of like the parts in that 70's show where they just sit in a circle and smoke cause i felt like it  
> also the title is from where is my mind by pixies  
> also also, they are all 18+  
> also also also this has no direction or plot they just say random shit whilst being stoned

for the gaang & co, getting stoned and talking about whatever stupid "only really important when your stoned out of your mind" subjects was a normal saturday. it was actually how most of the couples in the group ended up getting together sans mai and ty lee who had been together since they were in like middle school. they had also tried other substances but the one time sokka brought shrooms, aang ended up thinking there was a murderous lizard after him, so for now they stuck to weed. 

today was a usual saturday, the group gathering in toph's cramped basement and sitting in a circle passing a blunt, and occasionally a bong, around the circle. it was something they started doing after they had all started college, it was insanely stressful for all of the group and this saturday was their time to unwind and forget the stresses of their daily lives.

* * *

"dude, there's absolutely no way aliens don't exist" zuko says throwing his hands up in frustration "like just fucking think about it... this universe is big as hell bro, we haven't even explored our galaxy fully. for all we know... we could be the aliens" he says, narrowing his eyes on the last sentence. the entire group looks at him like he just resurrected stephen hawking "woah" they all say in unison except for sokka who is trying to fit half a sleeve of ritz crackers in his mouth

"okay but what about like reincarnation and shit" suki questions taking a puff from a pipe she had (she bought it at a random thrift store like 3 years ago because it made her feel like she was in a movie with robert de niro)

"BROOOO oh my god, i wanna reincarnate into a fuckin lady bug" sokka yells, crumbs flying everywhere. "sokka what the fuck?!" katara yells and at the same time sokka starts choking on the crackers, resulting in zuko having to do the heimlich on him. "holy shit, that was gnarly" toph mutters as yue describes the scene to her, the entire group bursts into laughter.

"I think I had powers in a past life" aang says, grabbing the groups attention "i keep having these weird ass dreams. you guys are in them too, it's like fuckin uhh basically i'm some sort of spirt being or something and i can control all four elements, its fucking crazy" 

"holy shit... i have dreams like that too!" azula gasps, covering her mouth "me and zuzu are like crazy royalty or some shit and we can control fire. OH OH! annddd mai and ty lee are there too" she says pointing at the girls next to her

"i don't have dreams" mai says flatly, taking a long hit from the bong that sokka had brought 

"maiiiii, sweetheart, baby, the love of my life, lighten up, have fun, pleaseeeee" ty lee begs, in repsonse mai grumbles something along the lines of "i'll show you fun" and then sprays an entire can of cheese wiz in her mouth and roughly smashes her lips against ty lee's

"ew ew ew oh my god ewww" ty lee squirms before chugging an entire can of diet coke to rid her mouth of the disgusting plastic-y cheese (if you can even call it that) taste. mai returned to her previous position a small smirk settled on her face as she wiped cheese wiz from the corners of her mouth

"how the fuck did you just down an entire can of that _sludge_???" katara asked, her mouth slightly agape in shock

"hey! cheese wiz is good asshole" sokka defends. zuko puts a hand on his bicep and gives him a sincere smile "no it isn't babe, we've been over this. it's not even real cheese". sokka feigned offense and went on a small rant acting as if zuko had just murdered his dog. they were interrupted by toph telling them to shut up as her favorite song came on, the all-too-familiar intro of where is my mind by pixies flowed through the room.

_With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself_

ty lee was doing the weird flowy dance thing she usually did when she got stoned, mai watching in awe. toph and aang were bobbing their heads along to the music, katara was laying in aang's lap also soaking in the music. sokka, for some reason, had decided that he wanted to waltz with zuko. suki and yue had joined sokka and zuko in the waltz, both pairs stumbling around and giggling as they bumped into each other. azula had decided to join ty lee's flowy dance thing, dragging mai with her. 

* * *

as the song ended the conversations slowly resumed, zukka and yueki walking back to the circle slightly sweaty from attempting to waltz in toph's tiny ass basement. the friends were at bliss, in this very moment life was perfect, maybe one day they would figure out a way to freeze time, but for now, they had their saturdays. 

_the end lol_

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no clue if this makes any sense lhgbsbjasg


End file.
